The field of the disclosure relates generally to optical communications, and, more particularly, to assemblies that facilitate selectively tilting a grating out-coupler.
At least some known LIDAR systems include a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) mirror. The MEMS mirror may be actuatable using an applied voltage. This actuated MEMS mirror may be used to steer a laser beam for measuring the range of objects within a field of view. However, properly aligning the MEMS mirror may be relatively difficult, resulting in relatively high interference and a poor signal-to-noise ratio.